


Tickle War

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Cocooning, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tickling, blanket burrito, face fucking, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Eliot finds out that Quentin is ticklish. Quentin ends up tangled in the sheets and at Eliot's mercy.





	Tickle War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely lexalicious70/thechampagneking70 as a part of the welter's challenge Fic Appreciation day. The prompt was Queliot with cocooning and ticking. This was so unexpectedly fun to write. Enjoy! And follow me on tumblr @howwerollintheshire!

Quentin reclined on Eliot's bed lazily, his legs tangled in the sheets. Eliot was draped over him, his arm resting on his chest and drawing little circles. He worked his way down Quentin's side and the boy jumped. 

"Not there!" He said, with a quick laugh. "I'm ticklish." He admitted, blushing. Immediately he knew this was a mistake. 

"Where?" Eliot asked with a smirk, sliding his fingers against Quentin's side. "Here?" 

"Stopstopstop!" Quentin managed between giggles, but Eliot was enjoying himself. 

"What?" Eliot teased, grabbing for his other side as he pretended not to understand. "What was that?"

There were tears in Quentin's eyes he was laughing so hard. He rolled over in an attempt to escape Eliot's fingers, but he only managed to get himself tangled in the sheets. Soon he was wrapped up in them, he realized too late that this had been his second mistake. 

"Tsk tsk tsk." Eliot said, straddling him so he couldn't get away. "I think this is a suitable punishment for being a grown man who just lost a tickle war." He teased with a grin sliding his hands up Quentin's sheet-covered body. "Now you're all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He leaned down and kissed his neck, holding the flesh between his teeth and sucking. Quentin gasped, trying to wiggle an arm free to touch Eliot's hair, but with The pressure of Eliot's legs on either side, the sheets were too tight. He watched helplessly as Eliot's dragged his fingers over the thin silky sheets. He teased a nipple though the fabric and Quentin moaned. Eliot smirked up at Quentin and lowered his head to take the nipple between his teeth. He tugged at it playfully and Quentin yelped with pleasure. He swallowed, feeling his hardening cock starving against the sheets. 

Eliot seemed to notice it too. He released the nipple and slid his hand down between Quentin's legs. "What do we have here?" Quentin sucked in a breath as Eliot gave him a quick stroke. The silk felt soft against Quentin's hardness and he arched into the touch. "Tsk tsk tsk." Eliot chided, retracting his hand. "So hard already?" he smirked. "Bet I can make you come without even using my hands." He said, pressing their hips together so Quentin could feel Eliot's hardness against his. He groaned as Eliot began rocking against him, grinding their cocks together, the silky sheets the only barrier between them. Quentin writhed beneath him, desperate to touch him, to have some kind of control. But he couldn't move. He tossed his head desperately as Eliot grinded against him with increased frequency. Before he knew it, he was crying out a slew of obscenities mixed with Eliot's name as he came into the mess of sheets. As Quentin caught his breath, Eliot smirked, seemingly satisfied. "Told you." He said, sliding up so he was sitting on Quentin's chest, his hard cock pressing expectantly against his lips. 

Quentin parted his lips as Eliot pressed in, tasting the salty sweetness that was already leaking from his cock. He moaned as Eliot grabbed his hair, thrusting against his mouth. He would never admit to Eliot how much he loved it when he used him like this. Eliot, tightened his grip on Quentin's hair as he quickened his pace and before long he was emptying himself into Quentin's mouth. He fell beside Quentin with a sigh, tugging the sheets off of him. "You're free to go." He teased, leaning over to kiss Quentin's neck. Quentin untangled his arms, wrapping them around Eliot. 

"What about you?" Quentin mused, tracing his fingers on Eliot's chest. "Are you ticklish?" Eliot grinned, quirking a brow. 

"Is that a question you seriously want to ask right now?" Quentin closed his mouth. He wasn't prepared to be a grown man who lost two tickle wars in one day.


End file.
